


The Way the Moon Disappears into the Night

by ozsyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But check out my canon series if you like this, Comic-Con, If I get one comment, I’ll probably continue this, M/M, One Shot, Then again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: Arthur is stuck at Comic-Con and has an interaction that feels strangely familiar...





	The Way the Moon Disappears into the Night

Arthur Pendragon could not believe that this is where he was spending his Saturday. At nerd con like he knew who Jon Snow was or something infinitely lamer.

His best friend had dragged him here because of some new medieval geek show he watches. 

He even made Arthur dress up! He’s in freaking chain mail. In 2019. 

And then, Leon decided that the outfit was “missing something,” so Arthur was currently sweating through a layer of chain mail in addition to a red cape with a delightfully apt golden dragon emblazoned on it. He drew the line at the crown, ready to physically fight Leon over it.

Not that he didn’t look great with a sword..

Still, if being in public in this ridiculous costume-sorry, “cosplay” (Could there possibly be a more embarrassing word in existence?)-weren’t enough, Leon had abandoned him to go watch some nerd talk or whatever and bond in their loserdom. 

So that was how Arthur Pendragon, prize athlete and generally popular individual, found himself standing next to a cardboard cutout of Harry Potter-(He’s the one with the wand, right? Well there’s actually a ton of characters and even a new seri-)-dressed like some random character from a show he didn’t even watch-Oh my God, what if someone recognizes him?

Arthur groaned. Leon seriously owed him for this.

Just when Arthur had more to complain about, however, he felt someone stumble into his side.

The man made to leave, but Arthur’s honor was insulted. How dare he just run into him and not apologize?

“Hey,” he called after him.

The man turned around and Arthur got a better look at him.

He had on a tattered brown jacket with a faded blue shirt underneath. On top of that was what appeared to be a red makeshift scarf that looked like he’d torn the fabric off of an old blanket. 

He had dark, wavy hair that perfectly showcased his sizeable ears. His eyes were blue, but almost seemed ember when they caught the light.

“What?” the man finally replied, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts that had gotten shockingly far away from him...

“You ran into me,” Arthur settled on.

“No, I didn’t,” the man answered.

“Yes, you did.”

“I really didn’t.”

“You really did.”

(Eloquent, aren’t they?)

“Listen you royal prat, I’m late for a panel, so how about you leave me alone and go back to staring at your reflection in that Mirror of Erised?”

Arthur snorts, “Royal prat?”

“You heard me.”

Arthur just shook his head, “You can’t address me like that.”

“And who’s going to stop me?”

Now Arthur couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Was he kidding? He’d have this guy on his knees in seconds.

“I could take you apart with one blow.”

“I could take you apart with less than that,” the man counters with a smirk.

“Give it your best shot,” Arthur demands, now opening his arms in a challenge.

The man just smiled, “It wouldn’t be fair to you.” 

And with that, he was gone as Arthur stood there, dumbfounded.

Arthur watched him walk away, feeling both enraged at his audacity but also strangely attracted...

Harry Potter never looked that good.


End file.
